The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of communication networks. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer. The development of communication technologies has contributed to an insatiable desire for new functionality. One area of interest is the development of services and technologies for supporting architecture enhancements to decrease the signaling impact on a Core Network (CN) due to frequent handover. For an architecture deploying small cells in communication networks, small cell mobility of a User Equipment (UE) may be hid from the CN to achieve a goal of signaling overhead reduction. Since there may be some security concerns on a small cell from operators, security information (such as security capability) of the UE could be maintained in a macro evolved Node B (eNB) instead of a small cell during a mobility procedure of the UE. However, the small cell may need the security capability of the UE to select a security algorithm ID for a communication between the UE and the small cell. Thus, it is desirable to design a mechanism for handling security operations at the small cell when the small cell has no knowledge of the security capability of the UE.